The present invention relates to a manual device for cleaning clogged drains.
Known manual devices of this type include a suction cup of an elastic material and a handle connected with the cup. For cleaning a clogged drain, the suction cup is placed onto the drain opening and then by moving the handle upwardly and downwardly, a suction is produced inside the suction cup and thereby the clogged matter is removed from the drain, or loosened and may be pressed through the drain.
Handling of this known manual device is complicated and it produces only a small suction force so that this device is insufficient in many cases to unclog a drain.